Fixit
Benjamin "Ben" Jones, aka Fixit, is a Ghost who was deployed in Auroa as part of Operation Greenstone in ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint''. Biography Background Born in Chicago, Illinois. Ben spent most of his childhood helping his father in the family auto repair shop. His obsession with technology and exceptional aptitude with mechanical devices won him a scholarship from MIT where he studied both Electrical and Mechanical Engineering. Fixit joined the US Army upon completion of his studies, because he wanted to have access to the latest technology available. Selected early in his military career for Delta Force, he served multiple tours as a communications and sensitive data recovery specialist. Recruited into the Ghosts at the age 29, he quickly became known as “the drone guy”. Hyperactive, Fixit is always doing something, whether deployed or off-duty. He often prefers spending time fixing equipment and working on drone customization to spending time with others. Ghosts often joke about him marrying an android one day. Fixit is also a perfectionist and has a hard time seeing other people do something incorrectly – he’s unable to stop himself from correcting them, which can be annoying to some. Most of his previous operations were recon and Intel gathering missions. He is known among other Ghosts as “the drone guy” since he spends a lot of time working on prototypes or fixing and improving the drones used by the unit. Fixit is both a professional top tier operator in combat and a joker at heart. He often uses his humor to keep a tense situation under control. Being in charge of the technological and medical needs of the team, he is often taking care team members or their devices and is frequently teased for acting like their “mom” in the field. He sometimes gets on other’s nerves when he tries to tell them how to do things “the right way”, but always manages to address rising tensions with a well-thought-out joke. Operation Greenstone Fixit is one of the few survivors (Nomad, Holt, Fury and Vasily) in the attack by Cole D. Walker and the Wolves. Gallery Fixitappearance.jpeg|Fixit's full appearance in Breakpoint Fixitequipment.jpeg|Fixit's gear in Breakpoint Fixitcloseup.jpeg|The front of Fixit's in Breakpoint Fixitbackpack.jpeg|The back of Fixit's in Breakpoint Fixittattoo.jpeg|Fixit's tattoo in Breakpoint Fixitweapons.jpeg|Fixit's weapons in Breakpoint Trivia *He uses a RAT-4 rocket launcher, a Stoner 'Compact' light machine gun, and a P320 handgun in combat. *His green 84mm rocket launcher is actually a piece of offensive equipment that can be equiped by any player with up to 6 of them. Still its appearence look like the recoilless rifle Carl Gustav M3(M3A2 Multi-role Anti-armor Anti-personnel Weapon SystemMAAWS). *His Stoner in the concept art is shown to be black in color, an ACOG TA31H scope, a standard model vertical grip, a possible 150 rounds lmg extended magazineit has more rounds by decreasing 10% of the reloading speed, it make the reloading speed longer by 15%. and has the buttstock of the original Stoner LMG . After finishing Breakpoint's 'Project Titan' raid, the Stoner is shown in game known as the STONER Compact, yet this variant ironically has the buttstock of the A1 variant. *His P320 is in dessert tan color. External links http://static2.ubi.com/pxm/GRB/cosplay_guide.pdf Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters